


koori no tsubasa

by ARyandra



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, brief mention of other character - Freeform, spoilers for bad ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARyandra/pseuds/ARyandra
Summary: Untuk tetap bertahan, pada akhirnya, sayap-sayap malaikat itu dan helai-helainya—
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 2





	koori no tsubasa

**Author's Note:**

> Saya tiba-tiba kangen sama Zesty dan menemukan cinta lama saya dalam SorMik. Dibuat sambil mendengarkan Koori no Tsubasa, tenten ft. Megurine Luka.
> 
> Tales of Zestiria milik Bandai Namco.

_Malaikat itu memiliki sepasang sayap yang paling indah_

_Terbuat lapisan es yang kilaunya begitu mempesona_

_Diukir atas kemurnian dan kebahagiaan,_

_Helai-helainya bercerita tentang memori dan cinta_

…

Mikleo dan Sorey memulainya dengan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Elysia menuju Ladylake, dan meneruskan berkelana mengelilingi benua dalam perjalanan tanpa jalan kembali ini.

Selama itu Mikleo terus berada di sisi Sorey.

Mikleo tahu bagaimana Sorey terus melangkah, bahkan setelah melihat betapa busuk dunia ini. Mikleo pernah melihatnya lelah, setelah menyucikan banyak _Hellion_ namun lebih banyak lagi telah jatuh, dan ia bangkit lagi dengan tekad yang kuat. Sorey tetap mencintai dunia, meski mereka terus mengutuk takdir.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada pertarungan terakhir mereka, melawan Heldalf, sang _Lord of Calamity_. Meskipun membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan, mereka berhasil mengalahkan sang _Lord of Calamity_.

Mikleo berpikir mereka telah menang, atau mungkin _tidak_.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Mereka telah salah melangkah, semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Maotelus yang telah menjadi _Hellion_ , terlampau kuat, sehingga mereka tidak mampu menghentikannya.

Lalu, Sorey tidak dapat bertahan dengan kedengkian yang begitu luar biasa, _dan_ _Sorey telah ternoda_.

Sorey meminta yang lain untuk pergi, sebelum ikut ternoda sebagaimana sang Pelindung mereka. Rose meninggalkannya, Dezel membalikkan punggungnya, Edna menghilang, dan Lailah memutus kontraknya.

Hanya Mikleo yang tetap bertahan di sisinya.

Berada dekat dengan kedengkian memang membuatnya sakit. Tapi lebih menyakitkan, Mikleo menyaksikan bagaimana kedengkian menggerogoti pemuda yang disayanginya itu, tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

...

Waktu terus bergulir, birunya langit semakin kelam dan kelam.

_(Sakit, sakit, sakit_ _—_ _jubah nirmala suci dengan kebanggaan sang pelindung yang terukir ternoda oleh hitam dan sirah.)_

Udara yang dihirup, sesak oleh aroma manis yang dibaui kebencian.

_(Sakit, sakit, sakit_ _—sorot mata yang selalu memancarkan semangat dan keyakinan meruncing dengan tatap dingin menusuk.)_

Telah mengakar di hati orang-orang, tidak ada lagi cercah-cercah harapan.

( _Sakit, sakit, sakit—senyum hangat yang menenangkan bertransformasi menjadi lengkung bengis yang sarat kekej_ _ian_ _._ )

Sorey ada di sana, tapi dia juga bukan _Sorey_. Dia telah berubah dari seorang penyelamat menjadi pembawa malapetaka. Mikleo tetap tinggal untuk merasakan kalau ia perlahan-lahan menjadi serpihan-serpihan.

"Mikleo—"

Mungkin, Sorey yang ini berbeda. Tapi rengkuhan kedua lengan kokoh itu di tubuhnya sama hangatnya dengan Sorey yang dulu. Cara bibir itu melafal namanya tetap sanggup membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

Itu adalah, dan akan selalu, teman sejak kanak-kanaknya, sahabatnya, rivalnya, orang yang paling Mikleo kasihi; _Sorey_.

…

_Pada akhirnya, sayap-sayap es milik malaikat itu patah_

_Helai-helainya jatuh dalam kedengkian untuk kesetiaan_

_Tangan-tangan mereka yang berlumur dosa saling menggenggam, memalingkan wajah dari dunia yang semakin membusuk_

_Dan mereka baik-baik saja_

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik ini sudah ada dari 2017 dan baru berani saya publish sekarang. Niat awalnya saya mau bikin puisi tentang tainted!SorMik dengan analogi sayap … Maaf jika ada ketidakselarasan atau OOC karena ini ditulis sebelum saya tamat Zesty dan sekarang saya sudah agak-agak lupa.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Tangerang, 23 Maret 2020.


End file.
